Mae Young
Mae Young is a diva used for WWF No Mercy story mode. Height: 5'4 Weight: 181 lbs From: Sand Springs, Oklahoma Trained by: Mildred Burke Professional Career In NL Road To The WWF Title Mae Young first match apart of NL would be in a Royal Rumble Qualifying match against Taka Michinoku which she would win after hitting the Jackhammer. In the 40 man Royal Rumble Young would enter in the #10. Young would eliminate Perry Saturn before being eliminated by D'Lo Brown. Fued with Angle and Beniot Young would develop a strong hatred against Angle and Beniot that built up over two months.It would boil down to a No DQ Triple Threat match between all three of them at Wrestlemania. Before her match Young would tell interviewer Michael Cole how much she wanted to hurt them. At Wrestlemania Young would bring the fight and repeatly grabbed weapons throughout the match to use. In the end she would win after hitting Kurt Angle with the Jackhammer. Fued With Chyna and Stephanie McMahon After Wrestlemania Young and Chyna would develop a friendship but it wouldn't last long. In a match against Eddie Guerrero, Chyna would come and attack Young. The attack would only anger her and she would go on to win the match. On the RAW after Young would mock Chyna and Eddie, questioning Chyna's gender and lastly say Stephanie McMahon is a woman who has sexual encounters with alot of men for a low amount of money. These comments would land her a No DQ handicap match against Eddie and Chyna where Mae was able to get the win after a frankensteiner off the top rope onto a giant hunk of swiss cheese. Stephanie would come out after the match and promise to make Young take back what she said earlier. Backstage before Smackdown Young would say she's sorry to Steph but Steph didn't buy it and gave Young a No DQ handicap match against Road Dogg and X Pac. Young would win after hitting X Pac with the Jackhammer. WWF Title Fued With Triple H Triple H came out on Smackdown and responded to Young's insults on his wife Stephanie. Triple H would make a No DQ match between The Rock and Young on that very Smackdown. HHH would interfere in the match and attack Young but she would still manage to get the win. On the next RAW Young would continue her insults on Stephanie but would be interrupted by HHH. After a debate Young would get HHH to put his WWF title on the line in the main event. Young would win after hitting HHH with his own finisher. HHH after the match would complain to the ref Earl Hebner and reveal he wasn't suppose to be the ref in the match. HHH would get Earl Hebner to reverse the decision and give HHH back the belt. On the RAW after HHH would talk about fairness but Mae would interrupt him and call Steph more bad names. HHH would refuse to give her another shot at the title but would agree to give her a tag match between him and Beniot with Rock as Mae's partner. Rock would pick up the win after hitting the People's Elbow on HHH. At Backlash Young would fight HHH for the World Title in a No DQ match. Vince came out to attack Young but Rock would quickly stop him. Mae won the match after hitting HHH with the Pedigree on the outside. Theme Original Theme 5 by Jim Johnston Finishers Jackhammer(Delayed vertical suplex powerslam) Bronco Buster Nickname Y2Mae Championships 1x WWF Champion